


meet me anywhere

by starkholic (celestialassassin)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, Some Fluff, Some angst, Tumblr request, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialassassin/pseuds/starkholic
Summary: 43 rusame + "You're special to me." At the peak of the cold war the two superpowers are forbidden to see one another. Their time is limit to secret motel visits and they wouldn't trade that time for anything in the world.





	meet me anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr request that took waaaayyy too long. Feel free to send me a prompt if you're okay with waiting lmao https://alfred-braginsky.tumblr.com/post/186084342834/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog

The sound of the occasional car and the squeaking of the ceiling fan were the only sounds to penetrate the walls of the dingy motel room. It wasn't as if they couldn't afford better, but it was safer this way less likely to draw suspicion.

1963 and the world was on constant alert at the tension between superpower countries. With mass resources at the disposal either one of them could plunge the world into its end if they so choose it.

The Soviet Union and the United States were on the brink of war. But all that was forgotten when their personifications met. All the worries of who would attack who and who had the most missiles would go out the window as soon at their eyes met. The problems and issues tethered to their leaders and people were washed away with the first brush of their lips. The way they grabbed each other roughly and desperately as if they would disappear if they didn't cling on.

There would be no words between their pants and breathing, their movements hurried as to not lose any time. It's been so long since their last meeting. They've had to be careful. Meeting in cities outside of their respective countries. Weeks without each other sometimes turn into months and it's almost unbearable.

"Alfred." Ivan whispers into the other man's skin.

"Shh." Alfred silences him with a kiss and pulls him onto the creaky bed.

The next half hour feels like an eternity the clothes scattered across the carpeted floor. The sound of the breathing is the only sound that matters to them. Alfred with his back pressed up against Ivan's chest, his arms wrapped around his naked waist.

"Why do you do this?" Alfred broke the moment of silence. They both have things to lose, but Ivan is older, much older than he is and the most cautious out of both. He would have figured with his experienced he knew the risks while Alfred was all about risk.

"Do what?" he speaks into his hair as he holds him close. 

"Risk it. For what?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

Ivan laughed at Alfred's childish comeback. He found it endearing. He's so young, and his body already littered with scars from the various wars he's been involved in. Yet when looking in his eyes he sees a spark of life, a man who remains undefeated. Someone who grew too quickly. Too big too fast, the stretch marks and scars are mingled in with one another.

"You're special to me."

That was it. Alfred was the exception. To war. To peace. Alfred was the sunshine in the thick fog of international tension. Hold him here, in this no-name motel room was the happiest he's been in months.

A smile blooms on Alfred's face, his blond bangs hanging in front of his brilliant blue eyes. Alfred doesn't say it, but he knows Ivan is special to him too.

Ivan leaves first. Alfred takes his time. Until next time. 


End file.
